Possessividade Uchiha
by Fer-chan
Summary: Mas ainda não relatamos aqui o pior modo de possessividade que assolava o Uchiha. Sim Uchiha Sasuke-kun ainda tinha lados piores escondidos...Essa exclusiva faceta possessiva de Uchiha Sasuke-kun só importunava a uma única pessoa e o resto da humanidade felizmente estava a salvo. Mas Haruno Sakura não, esta garota estava iminentemente destinada a sofrer daquele estigma para o resto


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, já sei!

_Oneshot_

_Humor_

**Sinopse**: ''-E se você tivesse que escolher entre eu andar o tempo todo nua, mesmo na frente de todos, ou o tempo todo vestida, ate mesmo para você, o que você escolheria Sasuke-kun?''

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

Narração.

:

:

:

**Choice?**

Sasuke-kun, ou melhor, Uchiha Sasuke como preferia ser chamado, até porque Sasuke-kun era infantil débil, imaturo fora de logica e... Mas voltando ao inicio, Uchiha Sasuke era um garoto impulsivo e fechado dado a violência gratuita, e ate mesmo em sua vida havia tirado algumas vidas alheias. Ele tinha uma série de defeitos, mas o pior de todos era com certeza era o egoísmo, Sasuke-kun, como detestava ser chamado, era egoísta e possessivo com tudo que ele possuía , ou ate mesmo com o que _ainda_ não possuía, podia ser qualquer coisa até mesmo comida...

''-largue esses tomates. ''

Reza a lenda que aquele garotinho franzino que saíra ao anoitecer para comprar tomates para a mãe pela estrada á fora e bem sozinho nunca mais foi o mesmo quando se tratava de molho de macarrão muito vermelho, e partir daquele fatídico e traumático dia, naquela casa só foi feito macarrão ao molho branco.

Esse era Uchiha Sasuke implacável e imoderado quando se tratava de algo que ele havia planejado tomar para si, foi assim com aqueles últimos tomates da banca de verduras do senhor Tanaka.

Ele era tão implacável com quem tentava se apossar de sua comida como era implacável com seus mais terríveis inimigos.

Mas antes fosse somente com comida esse comportamento brutalmente egoísta que o Uchiha teimava em não se desfazer, também havia muitas outras coisas que sofriam com a possessividade sobre-humana de Uchiha Sasuke-kun.

E começara desde muito pequeno com seus brinquedos e tudo que possuia inclusive com suas roupas.

Todos na vila conheciam Naruto por suas roupas espalhafatosas e indescritivelmente laranjadas o garoto era laranjado, tão laranjado que provocava dor ocular, mas nem sempre fora assim. Muitos dizem que Naruto - o garoto laranja que constantemente fora confundido com os varredores de Rua de Konoha -, era um ser dado a cores sóbrias de tons ate mesmo frios, como o azul por exemplo.

''-Okaa-san... '' E os olhinhos do Sasuke que na época completara seis anos brilharam de surpresa. ''-... O que ele esta fazendo vestindo minha camiseta preferida?''

''-eu estava voltando da venda e encontrei esse garotinho totalmente encharcado pela chuva aqui perto de casa, então decidi traze-lo para ele por roupas secas antes que ficasse doente.''

E Uchiha Mikoto a então progenitora do Uchiha possessivo sorriu sem ao menos reparar no semblante que seu querido filhinho havia talhado enquanto se prontificava a levar o pequeno Naruto para seu quarto a fim de mostrar sua coleção de shurinkens recém-polidas.

E a partir daquela tarde chuvosa nunca mais um ser vivente na terra avistou Naruto usando a cor azul. Decidira que nada que fosse perto daquela cor tocaria no seu corpo, ele então decidiu aderir ao laranja; uma cor muito mais segura e longínqua do azul na tabela de cores, que com certeza o protegeria da possessividade desmaranhada do pequeno Sasuke-kun.

Ninguém ouve quando mamãe diz que brincar com facas é perigoso, não é? Mas Uchiha Sasuke garante que faz qualquer um nunca mais chegar perto de qualquer lamina. Ele sabe ser persuasivo, ele convenceria qualquer um com seus métodos de que suas mãos não devem tocar mais nenhum tipo de faca, e com certeza depois que Lee tomou consciência da existência dos métodos do Uchiha, sofrendo-os na própria pele, passou a cortar seus bifes com colheres.

Ninguém sabia o porquê do cabelo do ninja mais verde de Konoha ter aquele corte tão peculiar e fora de moda, e de uns tempos para cá piorara muito. Mas ali havia um segredo; diz-se a boca miúda que Lee não mais usava tesouras por culpa de uma pequena fobia e sim um antigo método indígena de macetar os cabelos com uma pedra afiada ate serem cortados, e isso logo depois de pegar emprestado à valiosa Kusanagi pertencente à Uchiha Sasuke-kun, bem, ele julgava um empréstimo, mas a verdade era que ele havia se esquecido de pedir a posse temporária da espada ao dono, assim pegando-a sem permissão.

Mal sabia ele que a sede desenfreada do Uchiha mais novo ou melhor único Uchiha –salvo se nenhum homem do clã havia uma segunda família escondida com filhos bastardos – o faria nunca mais chegar sequer perto de algum metal vagamente amolado. Sasuke não gostava de emprestar suas coisas e menos ainda que as pegassem sem permissão.

''-Sakura, você viu minha Kusanagi?'' Perguntou fervendo seriedade.

A rosada somente balançou a cabeça afirmando que não sabia nada sobre o paradeiro da preciosa espada. Não é que ela havia se esquecido de quem fora 'o mão leve' que precisou urgentemente de uma lamina, mas é que ela não queria ser a responsável pela ajuda em um assassinato a sangue frio.

''-Kakashi, você viu minha Kusanagi?'' E como um robô sanguinário em busca de respostas repetiu exatamente a mesma pergunta ao antigo sensei.

''-Ela me disse que estava vindo para cá, mas encontrou uma espada enferrujada pelo caminho e decidiu parar para ajuda-la...'' Os olhos risonhos do antigo sensei denunciavam que ele não sabia ou não falaria nada além de brincadeirinhas.

Uchiha Sasuke já havia se decidido sair em uma jornada em busca de sua Kusanagi quando uma cabeleira loira e desorientada pelo vento veio ao seu encontro sussurrando furtivo uma informação que não poderia ser ouvida por mais ninguém.

''-Um primo de um amigo de um irmão de um cara que conheci a uns tempos que conhecia também o primo do amigo que eu disse, me falou que sua Kusanagi esta sendo usada para cortar legumes para fazer curry. Mas qualquer coisa eu não disse nada, ok? Porque um cara que eu conheci ano passado me disse que outro cara amigo dele detestava o primo do amigo do irmão do cara que conhecia o primo do amigo que eu disse, entendeu?''

''-Cala a boca e só me diz quem é que pensa que minha Kusanagi faz parte de jogo de facas pra churrasco!'' Os olhos do Uchiha se estreitaram fervendo mais que o curry que Lee estava preparando.

E ninguém precisa relatar que depois de ser pego em flagrante por Uchiha Sasuke-kun cortando cenouras e mais sei lá o que com a espada sequestrada aprendeu que não se deve mexer com facas ainda mais quando elas pertenciam ao Uchiha. O ser verde que ficara roxo temporariamente nunca mais quis saber de nenhum tipo de lamina, e qualquer coisa que fosse sequer um mínimo afiado causava a ele desespero mortal.

Mas ainda não relatamos aqui o pior modo de possessividade que assolava o Uchiha.

Essa faceta egoísta de Uchiha Sasuke-kun só importunava a uma única pessoa e o resto da humanidade felizmente estava a salvo. Mas Haruno Sakura não, esta garota estava iminentemente destinada a sofrer daquele estigma para o resto de sua vida.

''-Você vai sair assim?'' O _você vai sair assim do _Uchiha na verdade queria dizer, você não vai sair assim nem que a terra se abra e o lorde das trevas exija que o seu vestido fosse curto. Na verdade se isso acontecesse o lorde das trevas possivelmente nunca mais iria querer ver mulheres com pouca roupa em sua frente.

''-E se você tivesse que escolher entre eu andar o tempo todo nua, mesmo na frente de todos, ou o tempo todo vestida, ate mesmo para você, o que você escolheria Sasuke-kun?'' A garota perguntou de forma única entre o divertido e o serio.

''-Eu iria trancar você no nosso quarto. '' Respondeu serio.

''-Responda certo Sasuke-kun. '' E a Haruno fechou o semblante.

Já mencionamos antes como Uchiha Sasuke detestava o sufixo 'kun' pregado ao seu nome e que qualquer um que o usasse sofreria serias consequências, não é? Mas a Haruno tinha privilégios, privilégios esses que lhe concedia dizer e fazer o que quisesse a hora em que desejasse para e com o Uchiha, incluindo usar sufixos fúteis e bobos - coisa que ficamos sabendo por fontes seguras que o excitava, mas não ousaremos contar a mais ninguém -, usar suas roupas – coisa que o Uchiha adorava em segredo, principalmente quando ela usava sua camiseta azul para dormir – ou pegar sua preciosa Kusanagi para cortar algo que era difícil demais para se cortar com uma simples faca ou ate mesmo um machado, afinal de contas a Kusanagi cortava ate diamantes não era um pedaço de plástico que a iria estragar. E ainda mencionando para os leitores o Uchiha detestava esse ultimo habito, mais ainda sim detestava em segredo, não era bom arrumar problemas com Haruno Sakura, havia aprendido isso e também que o sofá era muito desconfortável e não tinha cheiro de cerejas como a Haruno e muito menos era quentinho e confortável como companhia para dormir.

''-Eu fico louco só de pensar que todos iriam ver você sem roupas, quando só eu que posso fazer isso, mas pelo contrario também fico louco pensando que nunca mais iria poder te ver do jeito que eu mais gosto. '' Disse em uma mescla de irritação e um pouco de vergonha contida.

Uchiha Sasuke-kun era egoísta, disso todos sabemos, e nada mudaria esse fato, também já sabemos disso, ou talvez algo o fizesse mudar de opinião? Afinal, para tudo tem uma primeira vez na vida.

''-Então você sabe qual das duas opções teria que escolher não é?'' O abraço confortável que o Uchiha acabara de ganhar o tirou a irritação o fazendo cair em um modo pensativo.

Uchiha Sasuke estava prestes a aceitar que dividir era divino e bom para a alma, ele com certeza cairia finalmente em si e diria que escolheria que Haruno Sakura andasse nua por ai e que todos a vissem e assim ele também a podendo ver, isso era compartilhar, isso era dividir – mesmo que todos os homens concordem que dividir a apropria mulher é totalmente impensável – mas Sasuke-kun tinha que tomar uma lição e aprender que partilhar era sagrado. Então a Haruno que já se preparava para receber a resposta sorriu complacente totalmente com seus sentidos aguçados esperando para escutar pela primeira vez em sua vida um ato não egoísta e sim generoso do Uchiha, mesmo que fosse forçadamente.

''-Eu escolheria... '' E ela esperou ele dizer as primeiras palavras livres de egoísmo e carregadas por generosidade.

''Escolheria...?'' E apertou os braços em volta do pescoço do Uchiha com mais força e um sorriso ainda maior como se aquele gesto fosse o ajudar a escolher a opção correta.

''-Escolheria matar todos da vila, assim você poderia andar sem roupas e ninguém iria te ver com exceção de mim é claro. Essa é a melhor solução. '' Disse convicto de que arranjara a cura para o câncer, ou descoberta importantemente parecida.

E então Haruno Sakura descobriu que egoísmo e possessividade não eram os piores defeitos de Uchiha Sasuke, mas sim a teimosia.

Perplexa a garota ficou paralisada nos braços do Uchiha como se não conseguisse assimilar ou aceitar o que havia ouvido.

''-E não se esqueça querida, por favor tente não usar minha Kusanagi para cortar qualquer coisa!''

E a Haruno deu-se por satisfeita pelo Uchiha ser educado, pelo menos com ela, já com o resto do mundo...

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

:

:

:

_Fic curtinha e bem bobinha, com um monte de baboseiras escritas, bem eu sonhei que estava escrevendo essa fic e decidi tornar meu sonho realidade pelo menos esse eu posso né? Kkkkkk bem já que sabem que a fic veio de um sonho e que meus sonhos não são nada lógicos espero que relevem toda a retardadice e possam se divertir com a fic como eu me diverti ;D _

_Xoxo_

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


End file.
